


[VID] You Know You're Never Coming Back

by caramarie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 4-5 min, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Just because you have Loki in a cage, doesn't mean he's not right where he wants to be.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] You Know You're Never Coming Back

[Download 1280p mp4, 87.9 MB](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/nevercomingback-genusshrike.mp4), [640p mp4, 28.4 MB](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/nevercomingback-genusshrike-small.mp4)

Music: Red Right Hand, by Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds


End file.
